Talk:Sam Sinister
What should we call this? Sam Sinister is his real name, and LR2 is the only place I've ever seen him refered to exclusivley as Slyboots. --TheLairOfRockwhales 00:45, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :I'd call Sam Sinister. - Kingcjc 10:12, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Can someone with minifigure books check to see what Slyboots is called in them? Thanks --TheLairOfRockwhales 22:18, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :In the DK Minifigures Ultimate Sticker Collection he is Lord Sam Sinister. It says: "Lord Sam Sinister changed his name from Mr. Hates. He is always very smartly dressed." - CJC 22:20, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :And it is this one they call Lord Sam Sinister (formerly Mr. Hates) not Lord Sam Sinister :S - CJC 22:22, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :What. Just...what. Then what do they say about the guy who should be Lord Sam Sinister? --TheLairOfRockwhales 22:23, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ::They call him Baron Von Barron. "This former army general is one of the world's most wanted men. He collects gemstones as a hobby". - CJC 22:25, November 28, 2011 (UTC) * Pictures they use: Baron von Barron: 1 * Lord Sam Sinister: 2 - CJC 22:28, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Well. That just leaves a bigger mess. Mr. Hates is supposed to be Baron von Barron. And now they...what? --TheLairOfRockwhales 22:30, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :::I was already confused about the two anyway :S - CJC 22:33, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::As if it wasn't confusing enough already, LEGO does this. What da flip? <_> Jamesster.LEGO (talk) 22:39, 11/28/2011 Just to sort this out This is what happened regarding the names of the two villains. To keep things easer to understand here, I'll just call them "Pith Helmet Guy" and "Top Hat Guy" (this article being for Top Hat Guy). *When Adventurers was first launched, Pith Helmet Guy was named Baron von Barron in North America, and Mr. Hates in Europe. Top Hat Guy was named Sam Sinister in North America, and Slyboots in Europe. You can see this yourself by playing LEGO Racers (which was released in 1999), and changing the language to Danish in the options. The book "The Curse of the Mummy", which was released at the same time as the first sets in 1998, also uses the European names. *Sometimes, the European names ended up in some material sold in North America, without adaption. LEGO Island 2 is an example of this; it was sold in North America but developed by a British developer (Silicon Dreams) and as a result used the European name for Pith Helmet Guy, Mr. Hates, instead of Baron von Barron (they were apparently aware of this, as one of the characters in the game wonders if Mr. Hates will change his name following his defeat). The Curse of the Mummy was also sold in North America, but still used European names for the two villains. *Later on, Top Hat Guy's name was completely changed to Slyboots, and his old North American name, Sam Sinister, was given to Pith Helmet Guy. This name pairing can be seen in games like LEGO Racers 2 (though with Pith Helmet Guy's last name spelled as Sanister), LEGOLAND parks, and nearly every other appearance of the characters since then, including in North America. tl;dr version: He was named Sam Sinister in North America and Slyboots in Europe originally, but later LEGO changed it so he's Slyboots almost everywhere. The sticker book isn't too far off, but he was never named "Mr. Hates". Well, except for this sticker book. And frankly, I don't consider sticker books to be a good source of information, especially when they contradict everything else. :P So can we move this back to Slyboots now since it's now his primary name? Either that, or move Lord Sam Sinister to "Baron von Barron" so it's at least consistent (but then it would be outdated). Jamesster.LEGO (talk) 19:54, 9/11/2012 :I agree that we call him Slyboots. Oh, and this should go here. 20:01, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, I know about that page, but this message was mainly intended as an answer to the previous section. I can propose the name change there too I guess, I just didn't think it was major enough to require a vote. But, alright. Jamesster.LEGO (talk) 20:03, 9/11/2012